bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Sister/Quotes
__NOWYSIWYG__ The following is a list of phrases the Little Sisters say in the BioShock games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. BioShock Quotes The following is a list of phrases that the Little Sisters will say in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Going to a Corpse (vo_gatherer_ToBody) *"The air is full of ADAM." *"I can see the angels dancing. Time for more ADAM." *"Come on, Mr. B, time to find some angels." *"I hear the flapping of wings... there must be another angel." *"New angels bring new ADAM." *"I can smell another angel." *"When their lights go out, Mr. B and I come to visit." *"I can hear the flap, flap, flap of an angel." *"I hear all those angels singing in a pretty choir." Found ADAM (vo_gatherer_ADAM) *"Look, Mr. Bubbles, ADAM!" *"This angel's filled with ADAM!" *"I can smell the ADAM on this one." *"This one's ripe, Mr. B." *"This one's ready to burst, Mr. B." *"Oh Mr. B, we hit the jackpot." Harvesting ADAM (vo_gatherer_harvestADAM) *"It was a pretty angel, Mr. B." *"Aw, it looks sad, Mr. B." *"I like getting ADAM. It makes me special!" *"Six times two is lemon..." *"I'm a good girl, Mr. B!" *"(Giggles) This angel looks like it's dancing! (giggles)" *"I see ADAM, Mr. B!" Alarmed (vo_gatherer_alert) *"Bad man, bad!" *"It's the bad man!" *"Stay away!" *"I don't like you!" *"No!"(x10) *"Mr. Bubbles!" *"It frightened!"(x2) *"I don't like him, Mr. B! I don't like him!" *"You get away!" Scared (vo_gatherer_scared) *"I'm counting all of them, all of them!" *"My top won't spin!"(x2) *"Hopscotch chalk is made with lead!"(x2) *"This one is double! Double!" *"Keep it out from me!"(x2) Panicked (vo_gatherer_Panic) *"Get 'im, Mr. B!" *"Hurt 'im, Mr. B! Hurt 'im!" *"Tear 'im into little bits!" *"Unzip 'im, Mr. B! Unzip 'im!!" *"Kill 'im!"(x2) *"Help me, help me! He hurts, he hurts!" Returning to Idle (vo_gatherer_recover) *"Ooh. Everything's safe now, Mr. B." *"Clear as rainbows. Time to find the angels." *"Is it safe to go walking now?" *"I think the bad man is gone, Mr. B." Idle (vo_gatherer_idle) *"I wish I had some jellies." (vo_gatherer_misc) *"There's a land called LILLIPOPPI And living there is the LILLIPOP I'll go there soon with MISTER BUBBLES And we'll search the place from TAIL TO TOP And if we find no TATTLELAMBY And if I eye no PORQUINAUT Perhaps we'll dine on HAM AND JAMMY If we can't find the LILLIPOP" *"Three too many!"(x6) *" is better than grapes!"(x4) *"I wanna see the sunshine... Show me the sunshine!" *"What's sunshine look like, Mr. B?" *"Bubbles and sunshine, bubbles and rain."(x2) *"Two times six is chicken, Mr. B!" *"Why are they always looking at me?" *"Licorice isn't fried, it's pulled like taffy. Licorice isn't fried, it's-it's pulled like taffy. Licorice isn't fried, it's pulled like taffy, licorice isn't fried, licorice isn't fried, licorice isn't fried, licorice isn't fried, it's pulled like taffy. Licorice isn't fried, it-it's pulled like taffy! Licorice isn't fried, it-it's pulled like taffy!" *"They give all the bears basket." *"One too many. (giggles) One too many!"(x5) *"Scabby on my knee.(x6) Scabby - Scabby on my knee! Scabby on my knee!" *"That's a lady spider, not a boy spider." Curious (vo_gatherer_curious) *"Hey, what's that?" *"What's that?" *"Hey, look!" *"Look, look, look!" Tired (vo_gatherer_tired) *"Mmm. I'm ready for dream time, Mr. B." Going to a Vent (vo_gatherer_ToVent) *"Take me home, Bubbles!" *"My tummy's full, Mr. B." *"My belly's full of Angel's blood." *"Time for a nap, sweet angel." *"(Yawns)'' Time for beddy-bye, Mr. B." *"''Mmm, I'm ready for dream time, Mr. Bubbles." *"(Giggles) I can taste all the angels dancing inside of me." Entering a Vent (vo_gatherer_entersvent) *"Mmm, I'm ready for dream time, Mr. Bubbles." *"(yawns) Time for beddy-bye, Mr. B." *"Time for a nap, sweet angel." Leaving a Vent (vo_gatherer_exitvent) *"Oh, is it time again already?" *"I can hear them singing their pretty songs." *"Stay close, Mr. B. I can smell something nasty." Summoning Protector (vo_gatherer_SummonsProtectorAnnoyed) *"Don't be a slow poke, Mr. B. Angels don't wait for slow pokes." *"Hurry! Hurry, Mr. Bubbles!" *"Hop hop, Mr. B! No time to waste!" *"Time to go, Mr. B!" *"Hurry, Mr. B! Angels are waiting for our kisses." *"Hurry, Mr. B! I can see the angels dancing in the sky." Mourning (vo_gatherer_mourning) *"Mr. B! Mr. B!" *"What's wrong with you, Mr. B?" *"Mr. Bubbles? Get up, Mr. Bubbles! Get up! Get up, Mr. Bubbles! (cries)" *"Please get up, Mr. Bubbles! Please!" *"Why won't you move, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Mr. Bubbles, please get up!" *"Mr. Bubbles? Mr. Bubbles!" *"No! Mr. Bubbles, please!" *"B-b-b-bubbles!" Thanking Protector (vo_gatherer_thankful) *"Thank you, Mr. B." *"Thanks, Mr. Bubbles." Thanking the Player (After Being Saved) (vo_gatherer_thankPlayer) *"Thank you." *"Thank you. Thank you for helping me." *"You saved me." *"Thanks, mister. Thank you." *"Thank you.(x2)" In Tenenbaum's Safe House (vo_s_6_ga_gathcolor) *"Momma Tenenbaum said he'll help us!" (vo_s_6_ga_safehousea) *"Who's he?" ;After the player steals a Pep Bar (vo_s_6_ga_safehouseb) *"That's mine!" (vo_s_6_ga_safehousec) *"Hey!" ;If the player is a harvester (vo_s_6_ga_safehousebada) *"Momma Tenenbaum says stay away from him." (vo_s_6_ga_safehousebadb) *"He's mean." (vo_s_6_ga_safehousebadc) *"He's the one who hurts us." (vo_s_6_ga_safehousebadd) *"Stay away from him!" ;If the player is a rescuer (vo_s_6_ga_safehousegooda) *"Why do you help us?" (vo_s_6_ga_safehousegoodb) *"There he is! The one who will save us all." (vo_s_6_ga_safehousegoodc) *"I like him." (vo_s_6_ga_safehousegoodd) *"He's the one who saved me." (vo_s_6_Ga_safehousegoode) *"He's here to help us." Calling the player * "Come with me!" BioShock 2 Quotes With Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptidle) *"Daddy... you would never go away... right?" *"Daddy's not afraid..." *"Daddy has the toys." *"We don't need any mommies, nuhuh." *"Angels... sing to us, and wing to us..." *"Daddy smells like... yesterday." *"Shh! Daddy, Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me." *"Eleanor lives in the upside-down house with her mommy, but it's a secret." *"Daddy, I'm scared." With Subject Delta Idle (VO_gatherer_adoptplayeridle) *"Daddy's boring." *"Daddy! Wake up!" Picked Up by Subject Delta for the First Time (VO_gatherer_pickupinital) *"Daddy? You're all better... Hooray!" *"Is it really you, Daddy? I missed you!" *"Y-Y-You was sleeping forever, Daddy! Good morning!" *"I-It's you, Daddy! Are we gonna play again?" *"Daddy -- I thought... but -- but you're alright!" *"Daddy -- I -- oh I missed you!" *"Why am I crying? You're -- You're okay!" *"You're -- You're back, Daddy. Where did you go?" Picked Up by Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_pickup) *"Let's go find an angel, Daddy." *"Now I'm gigantic like you, right Daddy?" *"Wee! Daddy back ride!" *"Time for ADAM, Daddy?" *"I know where the angels fall, Daddy." Using Daddy Sense (VO_gatherer_daddysense) *"This way." *"Smell the ADAM, Daddy? Over there!" *"It's this way." *"See? ADAM is near." *"Come on, Daddy, it's close." Near an ADAM Filled Corpse with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptadamnear) *"I smell , let's catch it." *" somewhere here, Daddy." *"ADAM is near, Daddy, can you see?" *(sniffs) "Rosies and sunshine! near!" *"ADAM is close." *"An angel is near." *"Angel, Daddy, somewhere here." *"Almost found the ADAM!" *"We're getting close, Daddy!" *"I smell ADAM. Almost there!" Found an ADAM Filled Corpse with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptadamhere) *"ADAM, Daddy! Right here." *"Here's the angel!" *"Here it is!" *"We found it!" *"ADAM, Daddy, here!" *"We found ADAM, Daddy!" *"ADAM, Daddy! Let's get it." *"Right here, see it glow?" *"This one has ADAM!" Beginning to Gather with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptgatherstart) *"Silly angel, sleeping with the lights on..." *"I'll tuck the angel in, Daddy." *"Hush now, Daddy, don't wake it." *(sings) "Lullaby, and goodnight, and the is bright." When Gathering with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptedtobody & VO_gatherer_adoptgatheridle) *"Who watches over sleeping angels? I do, I do..." *" on the inside, ADAM inside..." *"Sleepy angels shine... ADAM shine." *"Rosies 'n sunshine means angels." *"Angels remember... mommy. Who is that?" *"ADAM in the oven for Daddy and me!" *"I promise it wont even hurt, see?" *"Good girls gather, gather, gather..." *"Angel belly, my belly, who belly, your belly." *"I'm a good girl, Daddy." Attacked While Gathering with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptgathermnce) *(screams) "Daddy!" *(screams) "Help! Stop it!" *(screams) "No, no!" *(screams) "Don't touch me!" *(screams) "It's got me!" *"No strangers, no!" *"Let go!"(x3) *(screams) "A stranger!" *"Help me, Daddy, please!" *"Back away!" *(screams) " Splicer!" Gathering Almost Complete with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptgatheralmost) *"Almost done, little angel, don't cry..." *"Soon, Daddy, soon." *"Ticky-tock, almost ready." *"Just an itsy-bity now, Daddy." Gathering Complete with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptgatherdone) *"All done, Daddy!" *"This angel's all done now, yay!" *"Ta-da! Come on Daddy." *"Daddy, I'm ready." Picked Up After Gathering (VO_gatherer_pickupadam) *"ADAM, Daddy, I made it for you!" *"More ADAM, sir Daddy? 'Why yes please.'" *"It's always Daddy's birthday." *"Say thank you, Daddy! 'Thank you.'" Sleepy (VO_gatherer_adoptidlesleepy & VO_gatherer_pickupadamsleepy) *"I'm too sleepy to play anymore, Daddy..." *(yawns) "Please, can we go to the hidey-hole?" *"No more angels, Daddy, (yawns) let's go home." *"I'm ready for dream-time now, Daddy." *"I'm sleepy, Daddy, take me home." *"No more, Daddy, take me to dream time." Near a Vent (VO_gatherer_adoptnearvent) *"Almost home now, Daddy." (yawns) *"Hidey-hole is near, Daddy, I'm sleepy." *(yawns) "Sleepy-time is near." *(yawns) "Hidey-hole." *"Almost home again, Daddy." *"Almost to bed-time." *"See you in the morning!" Almost Abandoned (VO_gatherer_abandonaverted) *"I thought you'd left me..." *"See, angel, Daddy wasn't leaving." *"Daddy's back! Now we can get the ADAM." Abandoned (VO_gatherer_abandoned & VO_gatherer_abandonwarn) *"I can't do it alone Daddy, come back!" *"Not by myself! It's too scary!" *"No, Daddy, you have to help me!" *"Where are you going, Daddy? Don't leave me!" *"Daddy, wait! Come back!" *"Please don't go away." When an Enemy is Near Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptenemynear) *"Something bad, Daddy, I-I see it." *"Look out, Daddy!" *"It's a bad one, bad!" *"Make the baddie go away!" When Subject Delta is in Combat (VO_gatherer_adoptcombatencrg) *"Daddy's giving you stars and birdies!" *"Nobody hurts my Daddy!" *"Unzip'm, Daddy!" *"Don't let'm get me, Daddy!" *"X his eyes! X his eyes!" *"Daddy's mad, and you'll be sorry!" When Subject Delta is Hurt (VO_gatherer_adoptplayerhurt) *"You're leaky, Daddy! Fix it!" *"You're hurting, make it better!" Sees Subject Delta Die (VO_gatherer_adoptplaerdie) *"Daddy! (cries) No!" *"Daddy... Daddy?" *"Wha-what's- what's wrong, Daddy? (sniffles) What's wrong?" After Subject Delta Resurrects at a Vita-Chamber (VO_gatherer_playerresu) *"You're awake again! I missed you." *"But we can put Daddy together again." *"Is Daddy feeling better?" *"Daddy should be careful." *"No, Daddy, don't follow the angels." *"I found you Daddy, it'll be alright now." *"Come on, Daddy, wake up." *"Daddy's home." *"There he is." Near a Security Camera with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adoptcamnear) *"I hear a creeper peeper." *"Smile for the peeper, Daddy..." When Hearing Music with Subject Delta (VO_gatherer_adopthearmusic) *"Ooh! Dance with me, Daddy!" *"This song is pretty, Daddy." Sees Another Gatherer-Protector Pair (VO_gatherer_adoptseegathprot) *"Daddy, it's us from the looking glass!" *"She wants a for real Daddy too." When Subject Delta Uses a Vending Machine (VO_gatherer_adoptvendused) *"That's a very bad clown, Daddy." *"When can we buy the circus?" *"Does scary face sell scary monkeys?" *"Laughing isn't funny, you bad old clown." When Subject Delta Upgrades a Weapon (VO_gatherer_adoptwpnupgrde) *"Oldie-toy, a newie-toy!" *"Even Daddy's toys have toys." When Subject Delta Hacks a Machine (VO_gatherer_adopthacked) *"Good doggie! Woof!" *"Who's a pretty kitty?" When Subject Delta Uses the Research Camera (VO_gatherer_adoptusecamera) *"Smile!" *"Three, two, one, look for the birdie!" When Subject Delta Uses Decoy (VO_gatherer_adoptplasdecoy) *"No squeezes for spooky-daddy." *"Go play with spooky-daddy." When Subject Delta Uses Electro Bolt (VO_gatherer_adoptplaselec) *"It's dancing, Daddy, dancing!" *"Let's dance with them, Daddy!" When Subject Delta Uses Incinerate! (VO_gatherer_adoptplasfire) *"Ooh, marshmallow!" *"How about a scary-crow, little fire?" When Subject Delta Uses Hypnotize on a Protector (VO_gatherer_adoptplashypnop) *"Two Daddies? This is funny!" *"I'm Daddy. No, I'm Daddy." (giggles) When Subject Delta Uses Hypnotize on a Splicer (VO_gatherer_adoptplashypnos) *"Ooh, Daddy, is this dolly for me?" *(giggles) "Can we keep it?" When Subject Delta Uses Insect Swarm (VO_gatherer_adoptplasswarm) *"Ouchies in your mouth and eyes." *"Give us honey, zzzzz!" When Subject Delta Uses Telekinesis (VO_gatherer_adoptplastk) *"Kerbonk!" *"Catch!" When Subject Delta Uses Cyclone Trap (VO_gatherer_adoptplastrap) *"Banana!" (laughs) *"Here mousy, mousy!" Approached by Player (If the player is a Rescuer) (VO_gatherer_HAchoicegood) *"Are we going to be together again, Daddy?" *"Daddy! You always save me from the monsters!" *"Daddy, are you taking me home too?" *"I'm always safe with Daddy." *"I'm telling the other girls that I have the best Daddy!" *"He's nicer than other Daddies." Approached by Player (If the player is a Harvester) (VO_gatherer_HAchoicebad) *"Daddy...? You're never gonna hurt me, right?" *"Daddy's home! I've been good! Promise!" *(gasp) "Are you gonna...?!" *"Daddy isn't angry, is he?" *"I'll be extra quiet! I won't make you upset!" *"Where are we going? Daddy?" Alone (VO_gatherer_idlealone) *"Where did Daddy go?" *"Big girls aren't s'posed to be- to be lonely." *"Daddy! I don't like all by myself..." *"We hush when it's scary. Shhh!" With a Big Daddy (VO_gatherer_misc) *"The man in the moon is a girl, Mr. Bubbles." *"No eyes, no noses, no ears, no .<" *"And one little girl was not like the rest, Mr. B." *"But the birthday was no kids allowed.... no kids allowed." *"And there was a bridge over the sky, and trains when it rains." *"I know a bad word, Mr. B, and you spell it M O M M E." *"And everywhere was white and soft so you can't get owies." *"God is sleeping Mr. B, in the water. Wait 'n see." *"Can we go on the ride and see Mr. Angry again, can we?" *"I'm pretty like caterpillar princess, right Mr. B?" *"The ugly muck swims all alone in castle glassy, Mr. B." *"One day she'll come out and sing a song of sorry, Mr. B." *"Mr. Bubbles... where all the boys?" *"And sometimes an angel goes away from heaven. Nobody knows where." *"The like flutterbies in my tummy! I'm excited." *"And then the stone man turn around and go, boom boom boom!" *"This is your medicine!" *"I'm a good girl, Mr. B." Alarmed (VO_gatherer_alert) *"That's a bad Daddy!" *"I don't like it!" *"Help, it's mean!" *"No!" (x6) *"Leave me alone!" *"Mr. Bubbles, help!" *"No touching!" *"Bad Daddy, bad!" *"Don't hurt me!" *"No! Mr. B!" Panicked (VO_gatherer_panic) *"Get 'im Mr. B!" *"Don't let 'im get me!" *"Unzip him, Mr. B! Unzip him!" *"He's bad! He hurts!" *"Naughty! Naughty!" *"Timeout! You got to timeout!" Frightened (VO_gatherer_scared) *"Too many shadows! Sticky! Sticky!" *"Why am I smiling? I don't wanna smile!" *"The one in the dark! It wants to play!" *"I'm nobody! Nobody, nobody!" *"Twistable looter it screams!" *"Why can't I go home? I wanna go home!" Recovered (VO_gatherer_recoveralert) *"Can I come out to play again, Mr. B?" *"Are the bad ones gone away Mr. B?" *"The gone Mr. Bubbles." *"You rescued me, Sir Bubbles!" Curious (VO_gatherer_curious & VO_gatherer_curiouscheck) *"Hey, what's that?" *"Hey, look!" *"What's that, Mr. B?" *"Can I have this, Mr. B?" *"What is it, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Is this yours, Mr. B?" *"Does Big Sister have one, Mr. B?" Frustrated (VO_gatherer_frustrated) *"Can't get there from here, Mr. B." *"We can't reach it, Mr. B." *"Why can't we get there, Mr. B?" ADAM Taken (VO_gatherer_unreachable) *"But, there was here..." *"Where did the ADAM go?" *"Not fair! Give it back!" Refusal to Gather (VO_gatherer_refuse) *"Nuhuh. I'm bored!" *"It's ''wet." *"''It's too cold!" *"I want mommy." *"No! I wanna play." Waiting on Protector (VO_gatherer_waitingprot) *"Come on, Mr. B, we'll miss the angels dancing!" *"Don't dilly-dally Mr. Bubbles! Hurry." *"Skippy skip, Mr. B... Big Sister doesn't like slowpokes." *"No time to play, Mr. B, more ADAM for Big Sister." *"Faster Mr. B, don't make me carry you!" *"Hop hop, Mr. Bubbles, our angels will wake!" *"Mr. Bubbles! Come ''on!" Thanking Protector ''(VO_gatherer_thankprot) *"Thank you Mr. Bubbles." *"Why thank you, Sir Bubbles." *"It was dark, but you're all glowy, Mr. B." Song (All at once) (VO_gatherer_song) *"In the house of upside down *''Cellar's top floor, attic's ground.'' *''In the house of upside down'' *''Laughing cries and smile's frown.'' *''In the house of upside down'' *''Found is lost and lost is found." Tired ''(VO_gatherer_tired) *"I'm tired of dreaming, Mr. B. Take me home." *(yawns) "Sing me a lullaby, Mr. Bubbles." *(yawns) "Too much ADAM, Mr. B. Time for beddy-by." *(yawns) "Back to the hidey-hole, Mr. B." When Going to a Vent (VO_gatherer_tovent) *"I'm ready for dream time, Mr. B." *(yawns) "Come tuck me in, Mr. B." *"My tummy says it's time to sleep Mr. Bubbles." Exiting a Vent (VO_gatherer_exitvent) *"I can hear the angels singing, Mr. B." *"Let me go first, Mr. Bubbles." *"I dreamed that someone else, Mr. B." Climbing off a Big Daddy (VO_gatherer_climboffprot) *"Let me down, Mr. B." *"Back to work, Mr. B." Found ADAM with a Big Daddy (VO_gatherer_findadam) *"Here! ADAM in the belly!" *"It's smiling, Mr. B. It has ADAM." *"This one, Mr. Bubbles." *"I'm a good girl, I smelled the ADAM." *"ADAM for me and Mr. B." *"Silly, sleepin' out here. Where's your ADAM?" *"And how much ADAM have you had, little angel?" *"Here it is! Can you smell the ADAM?" Gathering with a Big Daddy (VO_gatherer_gathering & VO_gatherer_tobody) *"Pretty angel, pretty hair... dirty hair." *"It's just a little pinch, scaredy angel." *"ADAM in your pocket, pocket, pocket." *"Where angels fall the rosies grow tall." *"I'm a good girl, Mr. B." *"Shh! It's sleeping." *"I could give you braids and ribbons." *"Angels remember so we remember." *"See the light in the tummy?" *"Naughty... trying to hide the ADAM." (giggles) *"Sometimes the rosies spill all over everywhere." *"I'll make you light as feathers again." *"This angel's lonely." *"Who watches over sleeping angels? I do, I do." *"Do you hear the angels dreaming, Mr. B?" *" has seventy hundred names, Mr. B." *" on the inside. ADAM inside." *"Sleepy angels shine, ADAM shine." *"Rosies n' sunshine means angels!" *"So many new angels! New ADAM too." *"Which angel first, Mr. B? This one?" *"Angels remember... mommy. Who is that?" Mourning (VO_gatherer_mourning) *"Mr. B? Mr. B! (sniffles)" *"What's wrong with you, Mr. B?" *"Mr. Bubbles... get up Mr. Bubbles!" *"Please... get up Mr. Bubbles, please!" *"Why won't you move, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Mr. Bubbles... please get up!" *"Mr. Bubbles...? Mr. Bubbles!" *"No, Mr. Bubbles, please..." *"B-b-bubbles! Rescued *"Thank you!" Multiplayer Quotes Idle (LSIdleVox) *"Great lights taste sour." *"Anyone could be an angel Mr. B." *"Will you be an angel some day, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Does a mommy have wings?" *"Do mommies have sharp teeth?" *"Does a mommy bite, Mr. B?" *"What do mommies eat, Mr. Bubbles?" *"Can mommies drown?" *"Angels speak music." *"All angels are sleepy." *"Light bulbs make it day-time." *"You think there's ice cream anymore?" *"What's that, tummy? You want ADAM?" Gathering (LSGatherVox) *"Oh, this one did bad things, Mr. B." *"Who loves ADAM? I do, I do." (giggles) *"This one was a clumsy angel." *"Sleeping angels are nice angels." *"Angels are nice on the inside." *"This one's got a tummyfull." *"This is a fresh one, Mr. B." *"Shhh! The bad dream's over now, angel." *"Gathering the ADAM, the ADAM, the ADAM..." (sings) *"Angels keep the ADAM warm!" *"Mmm, fresh ADAM!" *"Proud of me, Mr. Bubbles?" *"I'm a good girl, right Mr. B?" *"Let's get up and at 'em- it's time to gather ADAM!" Finished Gathering (LSFinishedGatherVox) *"Yummy in my tummy!" *"Yum!" *"I want some more!" *"Let's get more, Mr. B!" *"More, more, more!" Entering a Vent (LSEnterVentVox) *"I'm snug as a rug." *"Thank you!" *"You saved me!" *"We did it!" *"You did good." *"Tuck me in, ok?" *"Bye! Be careful!" Resisting a Splicer (LSResistSplicerVox) *"Hands off of me!" *"Get back!" *"Pick your own size!" *"No fair, no fair!" *"But I'm a good girl!" *"You're a baddie!" *"Please stop!" *"Don't hurt me!" *"Crazy eyes, crazy eyes!" Held by a Splicer (LSStolenVox) *"Put me down!" *"Mr. Bubbles!" *"You'll be sorry!" *"Mr. B'll get you!" *"Let me go!" *"Get off of me!" *"Help me!" (x4) *"You're in big trouble!" *"I'm telling!" *"I'll scream!" (screams) *"Mr. B's gonna hurt you so much!" Mourning (LSMourningVox) *"Ok, quit playing, Mr. B!" *"Please, Mr. B, please!" *"I need you, Mr. B!" *"I- I can't do it without you, Mr. B!" *"Don't leave me, Mr. Bubbles!" *"We'll play whatever you want, Mr. B!" *"Why did they hurt you, Mr. B?" *"Why can't they leave us alone, Mr. B?" *"Not funny Mr. B! (sobs) Mr. B...?" Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)